William's Cupboard
by WilliamAndJulia
Summary: A little story of fluff and LEMONY LEMONS. Please take note of the rating ;


**AN: Ok so while I'm still fighting the writers block from I Was Saved (which should be updated soon) I have had this little short story hanging around unfinished, so to keep updated, i finished it and thought i would share the first of the two chapters with you guys :) Apologies for the STUPIDLY long update time, but i have a lot more free time now so- HOORAY FOR UPDATES! :) This is just a little bit of fluff and LEMONS, involving working late and a certain cupboard. ;) **

**Thanks For Reading! :D**

* * *

><p>It was late.<p>

Later than it should have been for Detective William Murdoch to still be at station house number 4. But William hadn't paid the slightest bit of notice to the time. His desk and work bench were littered in materials. Such the majority being books. He had visited Julia at the morgue earlier in the day purely for work related reasons he had tried to avoid the morgue as much as possible it had only been a week since she had returned with Darcy Garland in tow and it was just too painful. he had to admit to himself though that her constant presence in his mind was causing somewhat of a distraction regardless, and after the aforementioned visit to her earlier, something she had said about the recent case had sparked a sudden amount of ingenuity in him, and he rushed back to his office to get to the bottom of his puzzle. And not that he said to her, but also for a quick reason to leave the morgue.

He had trailed through many books. Some were littered across the floor in great stacks, thrown dejectedly onto the leather sofa against the far wall and there was still walls of them lining his book cupboard, to which the door was flung haphazardly open, and propped open with another stack of 20 or so books. William was sat, glasses perched on the end of his nose, on yet another pile of books on the floor of his cupboard. After growing tiresome of traipsing from desk to cupboard, he had taken up temporary residence inside it. In the doorway was a discarded pile of books which had been periodically growing when they each turned up information with no relevance. There was a considerably smaller pile on Williams left which had a few books lying open at specific pages.

William continued to flick through the pages of his current book and then as before threw the book with a disgruntled sigh towards the door. It glanced off the top of the pile and tumbled into the neat stack against the door. William gave a condescending look towards the door willing it not to slam shut. Satisfied he had won the stare of resentment with the door he turned to pick up the largest volume next to him and flipped it open and pushed his glasses a little further up his nose. He sat that way for another half an hour or so steadily making his way through the pages. Suddenly he heard the main doors of the police station open and then slam closed again. The heavy oak door made vibrations reverberate around the building. William didn't look up from his book. It was more than likely a constable clocking in for the night-shift on the beat.

Suddenly he heard the door of his cupboard close swiftly with a bang. It had slid away from the stack of books. William quickly jumped towards the door throwing his book from his lap. But it was too late the door slammed closed and the lock slid quickly in place on the outside. He stood up and smashed his fist against the hard wood angrily. And then wishing he hadn't feeling the sting of pain from his knuckles. Then suddenly remembering he heard someone enter the building not long ago he began hammering against the door and calling out, even against the protests of his hand. He continued for another five or so minutes and then heard footsteps coming into his office. He called out again.

'William..?' a feminine voice called and he cringed inwardly. She was the last person he wanted to see right now. The door opened with a slight creak and there stood the lovely doctor, in all her frustrating beauty in front of him. William looked a little sheepish, 'I was reading, the door slammed and locked me in...thank you.' he said awkwardly. A slight smile was twitching the corner of her lips and William picked up his volume he left on the floor and she suddenly gasped. He stopped to look up at her instantly. 'William what did you do to your hand?' She said stepping around the door.

William looked puzzled and then dropped his gaze to his hand where a steady stream of blood was coming from two large splits across his knuckles. He stood up and went to place is good hand over them to stem the flow but she immediately got there first and cradled his injured his hand in both of hers. He looked at her and tried to pull away, 'Doctor, I'm fine, honestly.' she just raised an eyebrow and pushed him gently to sit back down on his stack of books and then went to her waist and pulled out a white handkerchief with a navy blue 'JO' emblazoned on the corner. She removed her hands and then quickly placed the cloth blood staining the fabric immediately. 'I hit the door.' William said quietly. Suddenly embarrassed for taking his anger out on an inanimate object. She was carefully eyeing him and once again and just like the morgue earlier an awkward silence settled over them. She then swept out of the room and William could hear her rummaging on his shelves most likely for some alcohol and badges. She came back in and their eyes locked briefly. She shook her head and knelt in front of him and opened up the bottle of alcohol. 'You do get yourself into some scrapes William..' she said quietly shaking her head fondly. He looked down and watched her face without her noticing. He watched the golden highlights shimmering in her hair. The slight angle her jaw line contracted as she moved.

She looked up at him then and looked at him puzzled. 'are you alright William?' she asked worried. He nodded his eyes still subtly roving over her face. 'this might sting a little.' she said as she poured a little alcohol over the wound. His intake in breath braced him against the sting. She quickly tied the bandage around his knuckles and then gently squeezed his hand with a smile. Her hands lingered a little longer on his hands then they fell to her own lap. Williams gaze was drawn to the engagement ring. And a painful stab at his heart made him look away. They both looked quickly towards the door as for a second time it gently fell closed again. Julia quickly stood and tried the handle and pushed against the door. She turned around to him and sighed. 'Now what?' she said somewhat exasperated. William stood now, pulled his pocket watch from his jacket and popped it open. It was 9:47pm.

They might be lucky to have a night-shift constable come in, but he didn't put much hope in it. He wondered just how much more difficult this day could get. He sat back down on the stack of books and then noticed Julia looking through the volumes of books on his shelves. 'at least we have something to pass the time until someone lets us out..' William commented quietly. She smiled at William and gave a little laugh and came to sit back-door on the floor next to William. He looked down at her as she rested her head back against the bookcase. 'why were you coming over here so late anyway Doctor..?' William asked quietly. 'Do i not have a first name any more William?' the colour rose again in his cheeks and his hands fiddled in his lap. Realising that he wasn't going to answer, she continued. 'Darcy is out with friends from the hospital, again..so i worked late. I had nothing else to do..then as i was leaving i saw your office light on..i thought i might see if you were alright..' she smiled at him. And lifted her hand to his lap to cover his uninjured hand.

William looked at her quickly his heart thumping out of his chest at her naive touch. 'ive missed you William.' her quiet voice cracked and nearly broke his resolve. 'i missed you too Julia.' he said equally quietly. Brown eyes locked with blue ones and before they knew what was happening William had pulled Julia up onto his lap and wrapped his arms round her waist ans hers round his neck and he pulled her close and held her. Her head was dipped into his neck and he felt her lightly press a kiss to the underside of his jaw. he broke them gently apart so that he could she her face. His eyes roved hers and before he could say a word her hands had snaked around his neck and her lips came crashing down on his. The kiss was passionate and deeper than they had ever kissed. He continued to hold her waist tightly and then stood up to earn better access to her lips. He pushed her gently against the bookcase and moved one hand to her hip and caressed it through the fabric of her skirt. The other was secured under her jaw tenderly. His hand slid round to the small of her back to pull her flush to his body, the feeling of their bodies crashing together was making him giddy and it made julias breath momentarily catch in her throat. Causing her to break the kiss.

They both stared at each other and the pent-up passion between them was tangible. They could both see they had come to a point. The point where they couldn't turn back if they carried on. William gently reposition her in his lap and ran his hand down the side of her neck with his fingertips. Her eyes closed in content. One of her hands was loosely round his neck and the other was pressed flat against his chest. Their eyes were seeking out the permissions that both of them wanted so dearly. But William looked away.

'Julia you are engaged to be married. What would Darcy think if he saw us now. We have already kissed each other, un-unbetrothed we cannot push this further.' by this point they were both stood up and Julia's eyes were fixed to the floor. She was battling against the tears that were forming. She would NOT cry in front of William. But when she tried to speak the words could not even form properly in her throat. She was facing away from him fiddling with a small leather-bound book. Strangely though she recognised it. She pulled it out. The book was hers. He small volume of Byron and Shelley poems, that William had taken to read, which now had a neatly placed bullet hole in the centre. She turned to William. 'You kept this?' she asked puzzled. He nodded, if somewhat sheepishly. 'That book saved my life.' she looked back down again.

'I think I've made a mistake..' it was said so quietly William stepped closer to hear her. She looked up at his considerably nearer face and the tears were just beginning to glaze over her eyes. She looked down at her hand and saw the light glisten off the ruby that sat there. William came to her then, his arms folding round her and his cheek resting against her head. He pressed a small kiss there. Her gentle sobs were soaking the front of his waistcoat. He had no idea what to say to her. He knew in his heart he didn't have the will like any other decent man to convince her to stay with Darcy. There was just too much romance and closeness between them at this moment. But he knew that whatever he said to her had to be good enough for her to see how he feels, how he's always felt.

He was pulled from his thoughts by her lifting her head ever so slightly to look at him. She wasn't talking, but she was waiting for him. 'I Love You Julia. I always have. And I most definitely always will.' her face broke into a breathtaking smile. And she grabbed his face and kissed him passionately. And so deeply Williams knees almost gave way. He pushed her gently back, flush against the bookcase and they were both filled with the pent-up passion for a second time that evening. But this time, both of them knew it had gone to far, they couldn't stop now, too much had been said. Their hands roved and Julia then slowed and gently pulled away.

She turned around. William could feel the crushing pain of rejection seeping in. 'Could you unfasten my buttons William..?' his eyes practically lit up and carefully and gently he undid each button and placed a kiss after each one. She was holding her hand against her waist to prevent her dress from falling to her ankles. William quickly took off his waist coat and tie and then pulled her back flush against him. He lavished her now exposed neck with kisses as he began to slide her dress exposing her shoulders inch by torturous inch. Her eyes were closed and her head had fallen back in sheer revelry. She was keeping her breathing slow and intentional, to keep her from going weak at the knees. His hand was firm around her middle and she could feel his member pressing against her behind. She turned around to face him and began unbuttoning his shirt and then pulled it off and slid his trousers down to join his shirt on the floor. His face was buried in the crook of her neck and he gently let a quiet groan escape his lips as she pressed herself further against his constricted member.

His eyes were blazing with passion and she couldn't help but feel weak under his heavy gaze. He pulled her dress the rest of the way down and began to fiddle with undoing her corset as she captured his lips in torrid haste once again. One arm was around his neck holding them firmly together the other was between his hips, trying to free his swollen member. Before long they were completely undressed, hands roving each others body in needing haste. William had gently but firmly taken hold of Julia's underside of her thigh and positioned it around his waist. He pushed her firmly into the bookcase behind making it judder. Both her arms were thrown around his neck and they were still kissing passionately. William lifted her other thigh and leg to join the other so she was now wrapped around Williams waist. He positioned himself over her heated core and gently eased her weight down onto it, pushing himself just a little way inside.

He groaned and snapped his eyes closed revelling in the first feeling of her. She gasped as William drew the full length inside her. He began to set the motion of rocking against the bookcase their moans and gasps falling in perfect symmetry. He quickened the pace feelings Julia tighten around him and suddenly the waves of his first orgasm washed over him, he could feel Julia beginning to come with him. 'Oh...Julia...' he breathed out. 'William, don't stop...'. Was all Julia could reply. Her hands suddenly came to his neck and her lips pulled him into the gentlest kiss they had ever shared. Their eyes looked deep into one another as William spilled his seed buried deep inside her.

After a few minutes when their passion began to subside they sank down to the floor, and William pulled out a few thick blankets from the bottom shelf covering their naked bodies. 'I need to talk to Darcy...'Julia said quietly. William nodded. He didn't let her see the sheer look of anticipation in his eyes. Was she finally going to be his..? they both lay into each others arms and fell into a satisfied sleep as the aura of passion they had shared settled round them like a blanket.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: DUN DUN DUNNNN! ;) so yeah. LEMONS :D second chapter hopefully will be up by tomorrow. and then another chapter for I Was Saved on its way too :) <strong>

**Also I LOVE REVIEWS...Please be so kind. ^_^**


End file.
